


Nightmares

by pandorium



Series: More Transparent Than Water And Thicker Than Blood [1]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Journal Justin, Longing, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorium/pseuds/pandorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has nightmares.</p><p>Justin is always there for her...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It wasn't like she could control them. If she could then she wouldn't be having them in the first place. All Alex wanted was for the dreams to stop. She was desperate for a full night's rest, to not wake in a cold sweat, a scream threatening to tear past her lips.

Each time she descends into another world, a world only accessed because of a spell and the drawings that she meticulously created in a journal kept hidden with the most complicated precautions she could manage.

"If you keep having nightmares you should stay here with me," he sighed, wrapping strong arms around her slim frame, holding her close to his defined chest when she shivered.

"You know I can't," Alex murmured, lips brushing over warm skin as she buried her face in his neck, reveling in the comfort he provided.

He was always there for her in her journal, just as he was in real life. The only difference was the affection they shared with each other. The way they touched and breathed, the way they loved. It was just so real, so right, but it was all in her head. Kind of. It was all in her diary.

"Yeah, I know, I just wish you'd let me keep you," he whispered with that same stupid smirk that always quirked his lips in that knowing way.

"I wish that I didn't have to draw you just so I could hear you say that," Alex smiled sadly, tipping her head back until she could see his face, peer into his deep blue eyes.

"Maybe if you told me how you felt, you wouldn't have to," he suggested, nuzzling into her neck, inhaling sharply.

"Can't," Alex groaned, regretfully rolling away from him, out of his arms.

"You never know until you try," he insisted with a soft chuckle, fingers digging into her hip as he drew her close again.

She let him, just breathed and allowed the closeness. It never went past this. It never reached beyond the lingering touches, longing gazes and the entwining of their bodies-unfortunately fully clothed-because anything other than that, she wanted to happen in reality. Alex wanted it to be as real as possible even if it was so wrong.

"God, you're annoying even when I'm the one drawing you," she whined, wriggling until she was comfortable, pressing back against him.

"Well that's what you get when you mess with magic," he lectured with a soft sigh as he nosed along the nape of her neck.

"Shut up and hold me," Alex commanded gently, settling flush against the only person who could make her feel safe.

"Yeah, yeah, I can do that," he agreed, tightening his hold and slipping a knee between hers until they were comfortably entwined, drifting into a deep sleep.

He was her brother, her blood, everything she couldn't have and all that she wanted. She'd take him any way she could. Even if it meant stifling the love and desire that lived deep within her, caged like a frightened animal.


End file.
